Tester Thunderbirds
by NWalshe
Summary: PICK A STORY
1. Chapter 1

Welcome Readers (Not Trying To Sound Bitch)

As a lover of Thunderbirds Fan Fiction I want post a story that people want to be posted.

I have 2 stories for you all to pick from

1 Science and Faith

2 The New York Tracys

Here are the summaries

1 An Old Pain Returns to John's life and drags the Tracy's to the city that never sleeps so that he can beat it. But as the Tracys take New York they find love, music, science and faith in the colourful lights. And a long kept secret will be revealed a to the once close family.

2. 20 years ago John left his family and now he is reunited with his family. But so much has changed as John is now one of the New York 100's and his children run the Upper East Side with beauty talent and power. But how will his family react to the New New York Tracy's.

Two Preview Chapter will be add (One for each) Please pick as I can't decide what to do next so I need your help

NWalshe


	2. Science and Faith

Preview 1- Science and Faith

* * *

><p>Jonathan Glenn Tracy (24) knew pain very well, it was like an old friend of his. At 11 he'd lost his mom with caused him a lot of emotional pain , he'd been beaten up many times in school so he knew a lot about that kind of pain. But at 15 he experienced a new very intense pain brought on by something his father said would make him better, he knew this was true but he still didn't like it. This pain was caused by Chemotherapy to cure Hodgkin's Lymphoma, which is a form of cancer. John suffered for almost 8 months with this stupid disease and the awful treatment to cure it. Even though all this John still graduated from high school at 16 and went to Harvard and graduated from there at 19 with a degree in astrophysicist and astronomy. After leaving Harvard he went to work for NASA and became one of the youngest people every to go into space at the age of 21 he then left to work with this dad and brothers in the IR. He was happy. But little did he know that he would soon have to relive all the pain from his youth.<p>

John groaned as he walked into the kitchen of his family's island home. His back was aching, the back of his neck hurt, even though he had around 10 hours of sleep he was still tried, his stomach was killing him and his head was throbbing. His first though was he had an hangover but he didn't have that much to drink the night before. When he entered the kitchen his father, Scott and Virgil were in there. Jeff was reading a paper, Scott (26) was drinking coffee and Virgil(22) was typing away on his laptop.

"You okay son?" Jeff asked concern thick in his voice, every time John got ill he got worried, really worried.

"Been better." John mumbled sitting across from his dad.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked. Virgil was still typing away on his computer. John explained everything that was wrong with him. When he finished Virgil suddenly stopped typing and looked at John with concern in his eyes. The medical side of Virgil took over.

"John I need you to answer a few questions. Okay?" John nodded confused. "Where is the back pain?"

"My lower back." John answered.

"The Pain in your neck were is it localized?"

"Either side of my spin but not in the middle."

"you cut yourself shaving yesterday how long did it bleed for?"

"A few minutes why is that important?" John asked.

"One more question. How much do you weigh and how much did you weigh before you last went up to TB5"

"I weigh about 126 pounds and I used to weigh about 140 pounds before I went up."

"First even before you went up you were underweight you had a BMI of 17.53 you know have a BMI of 14.09 which is really unhealthy. But you need a blood test." Virgil said.

"Why does he need a blood test?" Jeff asked.

"It's better if I didn't say." Virgil said.

"Virgil." Jeff said.

"You should reorganise the symptoms Dad." he said. Jeff thought for a few minutes before it finally hit him.

"No. It can't be. It just can't be." Jeff muttered.

" I don't know dad but it looks like it." Virgil said.

"Can someone explain?" John said.  
>"That would be nice" Scott said.<p>

"John, all of the stuff you explained are early symptoms of Hodgkin's Lymphoma. It could mean that your cancer has returned." Virgil said.

"Give me the blood test now." John said.

An hour later John sat in his father's office with Scott and his dad. Every possibility was running though his head. Virgil could only determine his white blood cell count with the blood test but that could show whether he need to see his oncologist in New York ( John had to have check ups once a year so they still paid his oncologist). Virgil came in to the office with a worried look on his face.

"We're taking a trip to New York." Virgil said.

"Fuck." John muttered.


	3. The New York Tracys

Preview 2- The New York Tracys

* * *

><p>New York was the place to be if you were young, rich and beautiful and that was what Arianna (Annie), Nathaniel (Nate) and Caroline (Carlie) Tracy were. They were the children of John Tracy and Susan Price-Tracy. John Tracy (Jonathan Glenn Tracy) was the estranged son of billionaire ex-astronaut Jefferson Tracy. John, who was also an ex-astronaut, had his fingers in many pies, he was a best-selling author of both non-fiction and fiction (he has a Sci-Fi series called the Fallen Stars), he taught astronomy at Columbia University, wrote a science column for the New York Times, worked with his father-in-law on some projects but what made him liked was that he was a humanitarian. He was the patron for a charity for underprivileged kids and donated 5 million a year to various charities. He was successful to say the least. Susan Price-Tracy was the daughter of tycoon Arthur Price, he owned half of the New York skyline, including 12 major hotels. Her family was some of the original New York 100. She was a highly successful fashion designer with worldwide fame. Now for the kids. The 3 Tracy kids were the picture of perfection in their world. All 3 had platinum blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. They had million dollar educations, for the elder 2 the Fairwood Ivy league Preparation Day-School on the Upper East Side (they were the top of the social food chain at Fairwood, the Lion and the Lioness.) For Carlie it was the Hailday School for Girls (where she was the Lioness) in a year she would start Fairwood. Arianna (16) was truly beautiful with a mixture of classic beauty and youthful good looks. The only thing that out shone her beauty was her raw talent. Her painting hung in the Soho Gallery, she was a multi-platinum recording artist, she modelled (she could be seen on a billboard in time square) and like her father she was a best-selling author of a book called The Fall From Grace which topped the New York Times list. Her beauty and talent was compared to the late Lucille Tracy. Nate (15) was more like his uncle Scott. He came 3rd in People's top 100 and had graced many teenage girls walls because like his sister he was beautiful. He was very talented he had a black belt, played Lacrosse, Polo, Tennis, Football, Soccer, Baseball, Field Hockey, he ran (short distance and long), he swam, he even skydived (his parents didn't like that much). On top of all this he was also a up and coming rockpunk artist. He was going places fast. Carlie was the baby of the family, but she didn't look like it. With her wavy waist length blond hair she was starting to rival her sister, even at 13. Like her siblings she was musically talented, she had mastered the piano, violin, flute, guitar, bass, cello, saxophone (both tenor and alto) harp and clarinet. She was also a painter (a brilliant on at that). Her father said that she was like his brother Virgil. Their lives were easy but little did they know it was about to get harder.


End file.
